Gawen Tyrell
Gawen is the first son and child of Lord Lorent Tyrell, and was born in 364. His mother was Gladys Oakheart. He is the heir of Highgarden, but was named his father's lord proxy in 377, following the death of his cousin Loras in the Great Schism. He is the older brother of Amarei Lannister, with whom he has a close relationship. Like his father, he has been married twice--first to Rhea Fossoway, and most recently to Alysanne Crane until her death in 394. Appearance Gawen takes after his mother, and has her curly chestnut brown hair and light blue eyes. He is roughly the same height and weight as his father, and appears younger than he actually is. Though an heir to a powerful house, he prefers the weight of armor over the lightness of soft robes, and is often seen in training clothes. Like his father, Gawen is not fond of flashy things, and prefers to leave things of that nature to the women in his family. He will, however, proudly wear the colors and blazons of his house. Personality Gawen cares deeply about others, especially family members and lifelong friends. He is easy to like, and like his mother, he believes that people are inherently good. However, he finds those who cross him difficult to forgive. Like his father, he is one to hold a grudge. While not naive, Gawen can be idealistic at times. How things "should" be is something he puts great importance in. He is a champion at heart, a protector of honor, and believes that as a highborn it is his duty to uphold chivalry, as well as act as a moral authority. He is stubborn and headstrong, and not one to step down from a challenge once he's made up his mind about something. Only by his sisters Amarei and Elinor are he easily swayed. History Gawen was only thirteen when his cousin Loras Tyrell was killed in the Great Schism by Lord Lyonel Lannister. His father became Lord of Highgarden, but was King Alaric's Master of Laws at the time, and did not wish to leave King's Landing. Despite his age, Gawen was named his father's heir and proxy, and his uncle Ser Andrew Tyrell was given regency. Since 377, Gawen has largely run Highgarden himself with little help from his uncle and advisers, though matters concerning the Reach are still handled by his father. Gawen spent the first decade of his life moving between King's Landing and Highgarden, but has only left Highgarden since 377 to travel on occasion. He squired for his uncle Andrew Tyrell, and was knighted when he was just fifteen. A talented fighter, he displayed a natural talent in the martial arts from a young age on, which he's honed diligently over the years. He got his first taste of battle in 390 during the Third Targaryen Invasion, during which his van suffered several defeats back to back, until the arrival of Ser Marq Penrose of the Kingsguard, who became a temporary mentor figure to Gawen during the Battles of Ashford. He was first married in 379 to Rhea Fossoway, a beautiful woman who gave him two daughters, Alerie and Rohanne Tyrell, before taking her own life. Following her suicide, news surfaced that she had been in love with a knight in her home, Cider Hall, and no longer desired to live. Though saddened and troubled by his wife's death, Gawen was remarried in 382 to Alysanne Crane. His second marriage has proved much happier, and he had three children with her currently--three sons, Darrin, Lucas, and Renly Tyrell, though she died in 394. Quotes "You cannot spend honor," Lorent told his son. "But you can also never be bought," Gawen replied. Category:House Tyrell Category:Reachman